drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Season 1 of is the first season of Drawn Together. It first aired on Comedy Central on October 7, 2004 with the episode Hot Tub and ended on December 15, 2004 with the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist. Over the course of the season, it spawned a total of 8 episodes. The season 1 episode "Terms of Endearment" was intended to air as the sixth episode of the season. However, due to the events of Christopher Reeve dying, the episode was put on hiatus and pushed up to the next season because of a joke in the show that involved Captain Hero falling off of a horse to become a quadriplegic and having to move around on a portable ventilator. Similar to that of the events of Christopher being thrown off a horse also becoming paralyzed and becoming a quadriplegic. Terms of Endearment wold later air on the date of January 25, 2006. Overview In this season, all eight members of the cast come to the reality show for the first time. The characters all meet and are to live together in the house for the next three months. In the episode Hot Tub, Clara and Foxxy starts an almost immediate rivalry when Clara starts saying some very offensive things about her African American race. Foxxy befriends everyone and they all start partying and having a great time with her, leaving Clara out. She feels depressed about this and so she tries to make Foxxy forgive her but is shown to still be extremely racist, but only out of her stupidity. Foxxy understands this and she makes out with Clara in the hot tub because she's a bit tipsy and this makes them friends. Meanwhile, Toot falls madly in love with Xandir but is enraged to find out that he already has a girlfriend who is being held captive in a castle and he is on a never ending quest to save her. She keeps constantly stalking him about this and tries to make him fall for her, but keeps getting rejected. Eventually, she gives his girlfriend a call and tells her that he's hot partying with Clara and Foxxy on the show, which leads to some huge issues between them. Xandir eventually realizes, that he shouldn't be letting his girlfriend control him like that and ends his quest to save her. In the episode Clara's Dirty Little Secret, Toot is extremely jealous of Clara for having more popularity than her because of her making out with Foxxy, and so she reveals a dark secret about Clara, which is that she has a monster for a vagina called the Octopussoir. The result of a curse put on her by her evil stepmother when she was a child. This makes everyone start to hate her at first, but then they realize that they really like it. In the episode Gay Bash, Xandir is convinced that he's gay but doesn't want to admit to it because he's still on his never ending quest to save his girlfriend. The housemates all help him realize that he's gay and help him adjust to that new lifestyle but one he does, his girlfriend doesn't take too kindly too it and she dumps him, putting an end to the meaning of his life of having a never ending quest to save her. When Xandir is confronted by a genie about this, he find that homosexuality is his true calling. In the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, Spanky and Clara start a relationship with each other when Spanky teaches her the joy of pranking the pizza man by defecating on the pizza they order and returning it to him. This relationship would be continued subsequently in the series. In the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, the gang is fed up with being on their show and they want to get it cancelled, but The Jew Producer won't let them. So, they all do absolutely nothing and make it lose enough rating for it to go off the air. They are then visited by a billionaire named Bucky Bucks who wants to buy their show from them after they're gone and wants to choose someone who will share his fortune with them which will be decided with them all doing a series of contests. Bucky Bucks is later revealed to have secretly been The Jew Producer the whole time, which means that their challenges were just a scam to get the show ratings again. The gang then fights back and it ends up in them destroying the Drawn Together house and in them losing control of the helicopter they're in and all crash landing. The season finale ended on a cliffhanger which would be continued in the next season's debut episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II. Episodes Gallery DT Season 1 DVD Cover 2.JPG|Front and back of DVD cover DT Season 1 Promo Image.jpg|Promotional image for season 1 Drawn Together Series Premire Promo.jpg|Promo for the series premiere episode Hot Tub Terms of Endearment Disc Sleeve.jpg|Disc sleeve for the season one episode Terms of Endearment Category:Seasons